The Legendary Warriors: The Untold Story
by InsanityQueen
Summary: You already know about the story of Nemesis and how Gingka defeated the bey. What if I were to tell you that Nemesis is not the only evil bey. After Nemesis's defeat, another evil has risen. Laurie has learned about an acient story. Now she has to find the remaining 7 warriors to defeat this new evil or else everthing will fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm back again with a new story. I really have nothing to say so enjoy. Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anyone except her OC Laurie and the story.**

* * *

**The Untold Story**

A long time ago before the rule of King Hades. There lived a queen named Morgana. She was really nice and generous to her people. One day she found a secret passageway that lead to a secret room. Morgona saw a bey with a dark aura surrounding it. She held the bey. The evil from the bey went inside of her and she turned evil. Queen Morgona made the people of her kingdom her slaves.

The other 8 queens from other kingdoms heard about this and decided to stop her. They went to the destroyed kingdom and started battling Morgona. While they were fighting they noticed a bright light coming to them and after the light faded away, the 8 queens noticed that they were wearing powerful necklaces. The necklaces made the beys more powerful. They were finally able to defeat the evil Queen and locked her away. Noticing that she will one day return and steal the necklaces, they locked them away up in the heavens and waited until the future warriors to have them next. The evil from the bey formed into Nemesis. (I know it didn't really happen but this is my P.O.V)

**1000 years later in the future**

Laurie's P.O.V

The breeze blew across my face as I started home. It was nighttime and I was hanging out with Gingka and the others. He and the legendary bladers defeated Nemesis. Gingka was the one who really defeated Nemesis from destroying the world. We had a party at the B-Pit. I opened my front door and went to my room. I grabbed a piece of cloth and polished my beyblade, Destiny Andromeda.

After about a few hours Destiny Andromeda was clean. "There, good as new" I said to myself. I decided to take a shower and go to bed until I saw a bright light coming in my direction. I didn't know what it was but it looked dangerous. It hit my desk. After the light faded away. I found a golden necklace with a white gem.

* * *

**Okay everyone. That's the end of chapter 1. I know it is really confusing but it's still a good chapter. There are 8 warriors in this story since there were 8 queens. That means I need 7 more Ocs because my OC already tooken a place. But there is a twist. This time there will be a contest to see who will have their OC in the story. To see more about the contest, go to my profile. Bye guys. Good luck with the contest. SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA'!**

**Note: If you can't find my contest, it is at the end of my profile. The OC submission sheet is also at the end of my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back. I was busy so I couldn't update for a week. At least now I can. Remember, my contest is still going on. If you haven't heard about, go to my profile and the contest is at the end of my profile. I already have 2 winners . That means I need 5 more winners. The winners are:**

**Graceful Amaryllis **

**Song of Hope**

**Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anything except her OC Laurie.**

* * *

**Laurie's P.O.V**

I just sat there with my mouth opened. I didn't know what happened. I took the necklace and looked at it. Nothing really special. Just a white gem in the middle and 7 little crystals surrounding it and hanging from a golden string. I was tired so I turned around and went to the bathroom and then went to bed to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

**Normal P.O.V**

Laurie woke up. She was still thinking about what happened last night. What did the necklace mean anyway? What was that strange glowing thing that came to me? Questions were coming to her mind. She got dressed and ate breakfast. Laurie went to see Gingka and the others. They were about to bey battle in a stadium they found..

"Okay. 3,2,1. Let it ri-" "Guys!" I yelled. Gingka was about to launch his Pegasus until Laurie interrupted him. He turned and looked at Laurie. She was running to Gingka, Kenta, Madoka and all her other friends. "Hi Laurie. What's up. What's gotten in to you? He asked her. "After the party we had at the B-Pit, a strange light came in my direction. After it faded away, I found a necklace on my desk. See, here" Laurie took off her necklace and showed it to them. Kenta took it out of her hands.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Kenta tells me. "I know that but I don't know what it means" I told them. "What do you mean that you don't know what the necklace means? Is it just an ordinary necklace you found?" Madoka asks.

"How can you say it's just an ordinary necklace when it fell from the sky" Laurie told her. Everyone was silent for a second. "I'm not getting this" Gingka said confused. "I don't believe in this" Kenta says.

"Are you tricking us with your stories again?" Madoka asked her. "Well uh. Then goodbye" Laurie turned around and walked away angrily.

**Laurie's P.O.V**

Damn. Why didn't they believe me? What if a prophecy was connected to the necklace. Then they have to believe me. Wait I know someone who can help me. I ran back to my house and opened my front door. I turned on my computer and decided to video chat my friend Yuki. Yuki should be able to help. After all, he studied astronomy and stuff like that. Yuki's face pops up. "Hi Yuki. How's it going?" I asked him. Yuki looked at me and smiled. "Hi Laurie. Why did you call me? Is everything alright". "Yeah. Everything's alright but I have to tell you something. After the party we had with the other legendary bladers, a strange light came to me. After the light faded away I saw a necklace with a white gem. Did anything came to Earth. Was that another star fragment?" I asked him all confused.

"Yes, I have found something come to Earth".He turned away and showed me a big screen and turned it on. There were pictures. "While I was looking at the night sky, I found something or should I say somethings come to Earth and I think that was the light you found. I don't think it was another star fragment because they only come every 1000 years. I found out that these "lights" came from the moon" Yuki began. He showed me a picture of the eight lights. "Last night, I saw that the moon did some pretty weird stuff. It was glowing and then 8 lights came from it" he said. I nodded. "Does this whole "lights coming out of the moon thing" mean anything?" I asked Yuki. "I don't know. I know alot about legends and mythology but I never heard of this one before. If you want to know, talk to Dunamis. He's always into legends and myths" Yuki suggested. "Sure I will go first thing the next day. Bye Yuki". "Bye Laurie". I hung up. I wanted to learn more on these 8 lights so I did a little research.

6 hours past and I didn't find anything. It was nighttime. I looked out the window. The Andromeda constellation looked beautiful outside. I fell asleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

Laurie woke up with her head on her desk. Today she was going to go see Dunamis. Laurie got dressed and ate breakfast. She was going to the airport to see Dunamis until she found Gingka, Madoka and Kenta at her door.

"Hi. Laurie. What's up?" they asked. "Oh, uh. Hey guys" she said to them. "Where are you going?" they asked her while eyeing suspiciously at the big bag she was holding. "Um, just going to see Dunamis. That's all" she told them. "Cool, can we come?" Gingka said. "Sorry. It's private. I want to go alone" she said. "It isn't that private, right?" Kenta asks. "Actually it is" she says. They gave me a look. "Is it about the light you found 2 days ago?" Madoka asked her. I sighed. "Yes, it is". "I think your worrying to much about tha- "Well it was nice talking to you but I have to go. Bye" Laurie ran away to the airport. Kenta, Gingka and Madoka looked at eachother suspiciously. _What was going on with their friend that is so important? t_hey thought.

**Laurie's P.O.V**

I booked a flight to the Africa. I contacted Nile and Demure that I was going to Africa to see Dunamis. They offered to guide me around the Mist Mountain so I can see Dunamis. Since I will be gone for a couple of days, they let me stay with them. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was in Africa. Nile and Demure was waiting for me at the airport.

"Guys, I missed you" I hugged Nile and Demure. "We did to. Let's go to my house so you can unpack your bags. okay?" Nile suggested. We went to a van and we drove to Nile's house. "You mentioned something about a strange light, right? Can you tell us more about it?" Nile asked. "Well, 2 days ago, a light came to me and it left a necklace" I showed them the necklace. "Yesterday, I talked with Yuki about the strange light I found. He told me he saw it too and it was coming from the moon. 8 lights came from the moon and one of them came to me" I explained. "That is mysterious. Is it another star fragment again?" Demure asked me. "Yuki says that star fragments only come every 1000 years". The car stopped. "We're here" Demure said.

It was already nighttime. We got out of the van and went into Nile's house. I unpacked my stuff. "You should really go to bed if you're going to Mist Mountain tomorrow". "But I'm not tired Demure" I begged. He smiled. "Yes you are". I smiled. "You got me. I'm going to bed right now.

The next morning we got up bright and early and ate breakfast. We headed to the van and we drove to Mist Mountain.

**Back in Japan**

**Normal P.O.V**

"What's gotten into Laurie?" Gingka asked his friends. They all shrugged. "I think this "light thing" is getting way out of hand. I mean now she's going to Africa to visit Dunamis" Kenta joined in. "I know someone who can tell us why Laurie is interested with ths "light" thing. Follow me". They followed Madoka to the WBBA headquarters. "Why are we here exactly?" Gingka asked Madoka. "You will see". She turned on her little laptop and opened video chat. She called someone and a familiar face appeared. "Yuki!" Kenta and Gingka yelled happily. "Hello, Mr Gingka. It's so nice to see you again" Yuki says. "Yuki, you gotta stop callig me Mr Gingka. Just call me Gingka" Gingka said kind of embarrassed. "Why did you call me?" Yuki asked them. "Have you noticed anything starnge because our friend Laurie said something about these lights in the sky". "Yes, Laurie called me and told me the exact same thing. I also saw the strange lights in the past few days" Yuki answered. "Do you know what is it about these lights that gotten her all curious?". "She said that after the lights faded away she saw a necklace". "Laurie told us that already" Kenta said. "I told her that the lights came from the moon". "Wow that's strange. Have you saw anything else strange?" Madoka asked Yuki.

"Actually, I noticed that the moon was glowing and that's when the 8 lights came out of it". "Wait there were 8 lights. I thought that there was only 1". "Nope there were 8 lights Mr Gingka. One of them went to Laurie. I took pictures of the 8 lights. I will give them to you ok". "Thanks Yuki" Gingka says after they printed the pictures out.

They ended the conversation and looked at the pictures. "This is really strange" said Madoka while they were examining the pictures. The door opened and Ryo and Hikaru came in. "Hello son, what have you got there" Ryo greeted Gingka. "Yuki gave us pictures he took during his recent studies" Gingka answered and gave the pictures to Ryo. Ryo looked at them. "This is really strange". "I know. We were talking with Yuki about Laurie". "What happened to her?" Ryo asked. "Nothing really. She's just curious about these eight lights coming out of the moon". "Where is Laurie then?" Hikaru asked Madoka. "She said that she was going to Africa to see Dunamis to see if he has an answer" Madoka explained.

**Laurie's P.O.V**

Nile and Demure took me to Mist Mountain. I was tired from walking for 5 hours. "Are we there yet?" I asked them impatiently. "No. We still have to walk for 1 more hour" Nile said. I groaned. One hour has past and we were finally at the top. We just have to open this door. "Remember how to open it?" Demure asked. I nodded and took out Destiny Andromeda. I aimed at the holes. "Let it rip!" I yelled. I watched as Andromeda passed through each hole. I counted the times it goes in a hole. After that, the pillars glowed bright white. and the constellation Cygnus was made. The door opened. We went in and saw Dunamis on is chair. "Hello Laurie" greeted Dunamis. "Hi Dunamis" I greeted back. "Why are you here?" Dunamis asked me. I was silent for a second. "Dunamis, have you noticed anything strange during the past few days?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" Dunamis was confused. "3 days ago, a light came in my direction and when it faded away a neckalce appeared. Yuki told me there were 8 lights and they all came from the moon" I explained. Dunamis's eyes widened. "You weren't supposed to know about this"

I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked back. He sighed. "I saw the same thing too and I knew right away that something is going to happen" he said as he looked at the ground. Nile, Demure and I exchanged looks. _What did he mean? Is it something that has to do with the necklace? _"Follow me" Dunamis told us. He took us to the middle of the temple. He whispered something in an ancient language and the floor opened that revealed a spiral staircase. We followed him downstairs and when we reached the bottom there was a door. He opened it and it revealed a library

"Wow, you have a secret library under your temple cool" I said amazed. Dunamis took out a book from one of the shelves. "Here" Dunamis threw the book at me. "This will have all the answers you're looking for. I turned to the first page. I saw the chapter called "The 8 Necklaces of Destiny". I turned to the chapter. "The 8 Necklaces of Destiny" I say. instead of seeing one long paragraph, I just see one sentence. "See Queen Morgona" I say. S**t, I thought the answers will be there but I have to look somewhere else. I go to the Qs and found Queen Morgona. I read the paragraph it says on the page. "A long time ago there lived a queen named Morgona. She was the ruler of a kingdom and was loved by her people. One day she found a secret room and saw a dark bey sitting there. The bey had a black and purple aura. Curious, she walked towards the bey and touched it. The evil from the bey entered Morgona's body and turned her evil. Morgona turned her people into her slaves. She turned her guards evil and made them destroy the villages and set them on fire. The guards killed most of the people. In other kingdoms the 8 queens heard about this and went to the destroyed kingdom and confronted Morgona. They bey battled but the queens all lost. They thought that they were going to lose until 8 lights came from the heavens. After the lights faded away, they noticed that they were necklaces. They battled again. During the battle the necklaces glowed and it's power went into their beys which made them transform and become even strongher. The 8 queens defeated Morgona and locked her away in the heavens. They noticed that Morgona will one day return and steal the necklaces, they decided to lock them away in the moon for the future chosen ones to have. It is unknown when Morgona will return but when she has all the necklaces she will escape from the heavens and create destruction and havoc on Earth"

I read the next page which talked about people called the Legendary Warriors. "Legendary Warriors are people chosen by the heavens and their main goal is to stop Queen Morgona. When a light comes to them and it fades away which revealed a necklace, that means that they are one of the Legendary Warriors. When the Legendary warriors fight together and goes into a formation called "The Destiny Circle" that is when they will defeat Morgona for good"

I gasped. I need to show this to my friends. Since one of the 8 lights came to me, that means that I am Legendary Warrior. "Dunamis, did you know about this?" I asked him. "My father showed me the book". "Do you know how to stop the prophecy?" Nile asked him. Dunamis took a deep breath. "First you need to find the remaining Legendary Warriors then go to Greece and try to find a secret passageway to Mount Olympus. Complete 4 tasks and then go to the heavens and find Morgona and defeat her" Dunamis explained. I nodded. I said bye to Dunamis and Nile, Demure and I went back to Nile's house. I got all my stuff and we drove to the airport. "Bye Nile. Bye Demure" I said as I hugged them both. I flew back to Japan so I can tell Gingka what I found.

* * *

**Wow! This is one long and confusing chapter. Remember, the contest is not over. This chapter is kind of like My Little Pony Episode 1: Friendship is Magic. Remember if you were one of the winners please send your OC through PM only. Graceful Amaryllis and Song of Hope, if you're reading this, please send in your OC through PM. Bye guys. SANE SANE COMING TO GET YA!' :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I haven't updated for a LONG time. I know. I'm back. The contest is still going on so don't panic. The first OC will be in this chapter. Disclaimer: Sane Sane does not own anything except for her Oc Laurie.**

* * *

Laurie P.O.V

I look out the window on the air plane. I take of my necklace and look at it. I still can't believe I'm a Legendary Warrior. Now the world rested on my shoulders. I hear a loud rumble as that plane lands in the air plane in Japan. Home sweet home. I see Gingka and his friends waiting for me. I run to them and give them a big hug. "I missed you guys so much" I say as I bury my face into Gingka's chest. "I missed you to Laurie Connors". I glare at him. "Hey don't call me that". Gingka chuckles. "So did you find anything?" Kenta asked. "Yes"

We walk to the WBBA headquarters. "Hey Laurie your back". "Hello Ryo. Nice to see you. I wave to Gingka's father. I grab a book from my backpack. "I will show you in this book" I say. I turned the book to the page about Queen Morgona. "While I was at Dunamis's temple, he showed me this book that talks about the mysterious necklaces" Gingka, Madoka and Kenta nod their heads. "It said it has to do something about a Queen named Morgona. It said she found a secret passageway in her castle. She went into a room where she found a bey with a dark aura around it. When the queen touched it, all the evil went into her, turning her evil. The other queen's heard about this and went to the destroyed kingdom. They fought Morgona but she was too powerful. Every time they made an attack, the queens's beys will be thrown back. Then, 8 lights fell from the sky and after they faded away, the queen's found out that they were wearing necklaces. They soon defeated Morgona and locked her away in the heavens. The 8 queen's noticed that she will one day return to steal the necklaces so they locked them in the moon for future chosen ones to have". Gingka's eyes widened. "So, you found out that the lights came from the moon, right?" I nod. "Then one of them came to you and you found a necklace sitting on your desk". I nod again. "So that means that you're one of the chosen ones. Now all of this makes sense now". "The book also says something about people called the Legendary Warriors. They're main goal is to stop Morgona. They are bladers who wield the necklaces. It is unknown when Morgona will return but it is when the necklaces will come out of the moon". "Oh my gosh. So that means that you are one of the Legendary Warriors and you have to defeat Morgona" Gingka says. "That also means I have to find the remaining 7 since there were 8 necklaces and I am one of them". "What are we waiting for. Let's go!" Gingka says. "But we don't know where are the remaining 7 is". Gingka stops. "Than let's just use a tracking device than"

We turn on the screen behind Ryo's desk and the map of the world appeared. 8 yellow sots were on the map. "This is the map of the world and these are where the remaining 8 Legendary Warriors are" Madoka said pointing to where the yellow dots are. "The first Legendary warrior is in Yangon, Myanmar". she points to one dot. "Hey Madoka, is there any tournaments happening now?" Kenta asked her". Madoka shrugs. "I don't know. I will try to find some. If there are then we know that a Legendary Warrior will participate in it". Then her eyes widened. "I think there is one that is near Yangon". She types some thing on her mini laptop and on the world map, there were a lot of dots which is the places where the tournaments were held. She points to a certain dot. "This tournament is in the country of Myanmar. I think a Legendary Warrior will participate". Madoka turned off the screen. "Okay guys let's g-". "Wait". Everyone turns to me.

"Uh Laurie, why are we still waiting. We are in a middle of a prophecy that's about to happen". I just look at them. "Shouldn't we at least have some people join us on this mission. Like Yuki for example?" I suggested. Everyone looked at one another. Gingka sighs. "Okay, who do we call first?"Gingka asked me. "How about Yuki?". "Sure". I smile. We call Yuki and his face appeared on the screen of Madoka's mini laptop. "Hello Mr Gingka, Mr Kenta, Ms Madoka and Ms Laurie. How can I help you?" Yuki asked. "Um, Yuki. I found out about the secret behind the necklaces" I say. Yuki's eyes widened and went closer to us. "Really? Tell me". I sigh. I told him about the legend of Queen Morgona and the Legendary Warriors. "Wow, so since the light went to you, that means that you're one of the chosen ones. Cool". "I know. Are you going to join us to look for the remaining 7?" I ask. "Sure. I would love to" Yuki said happily. "Just let me pack my things and I will be right there, okay? Bye" The chat ended. "Okay guys let's go" I walk to the door."How about Kyoya? Gingka asked me. I stop walking and turn around. "Uh Kyoya. Um, I'm not sur-". "Come on Laurie, we need all the help we can get". I thought about it for a minute. "Okay, fine but if he does anything bad like last time when he left to go on his own journey while we were finding the remaining Legendary Bladers". Gingka smiles. "I know Kyoya too well and I'm not going to let that happen". "I'm warning you". "I promise Kyoya won't do that again". I look down on floor. "Fine" I mumble.

We call Kyoya. We waited for a few minutes and his face appeared. "What do you guys want?" Kyoya asked us. "Um Kyoya, we just need to talk to you for a few minutes". Kyoya rolled his eyes and sighed. "Go on" he says in an annoyed voice. I explained to him about the light that fell from the sky and the legend about Queen Morgona and the Legendary Warriors. "So, who cares about some queen who's trying to steal those necklaces". I glare at him. "You don't have to be so mean. We just asked for your help" I started. "This doesn't have anything to do with me" he argued. "Your just helping us. We need all the help we can get. If you don't help then everything will fall. Even the world" I say. Kyoya sighs. "If you guys need my help this badly then I suppose I will help-but if you get in my way, then I will destroy your beys" he warns us. We all smile. "That's the spirit Kyoya!" Gingka shouted happily. Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Whatever" He ended the chat. we walk out the WBBA Headquarters. "Now we have two more people on our team" Kenta said. "Yeah. We are sure to win" I say. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Gingka Hagane and his pathetic little friends" We stopped and we found someone familiar in the shadows in front of us. He chuckles and walks toward us. "We meet again Gingka Hagane".

"JOHANNES!" we screamed. He laughs evilly. "What are doing here?" Gingka says. Johannes chuckles. "Well I heard about the legend of Queen Morgona and the Legendary Warriors so I decided to pay a little visit. I heard that you have destroyed Nemisis. Isn't that amazing". Gingka steps forward. "What do you want?!" Gingka yells angrily. "I want that necklace on the girl of course". We gasp. "You're not working for Morgona are you?". "Actually I am. After Nemisis was defeated I work for Morgona from now on. She told me to find the remaining Legendary Warriors and luckily I have found one" He took his bey and aimed it at us. "So. Let's battle". Gingka took out his bey. "3" Gingka calls out. "2" Johannes says. "1' both of them said. "Let it. RIP!". They both launched their beys. "Attack him, Beat Lynx!". Beat Lynx charged at Gingka's Pegasus. "Dodge it Pegasus!" Pegasus moved right and Lynx missed the attack. Pegasus then chased Lynx. "Attack Pegasus!" Pegasus charged at Lynx and they both collide with each other.

Lynx pushed Pegasus. "Hold on Pegasus!'. Johannes laughs. 'It's no use". Gingka gritted his teeth. "Go Pegasus!". Pegasus moved away from Lynx then charged at the bey. "Bad move" Johannes says. Lynx's spin track grew taller than it was before. Pegasus went past Lynx. Gingka grunts. "You will never defeat me Gingka Hagane" Johannes laughs. "Actually I can". Johannes stops laughing. "Huh?". "Go Pegasus. Birage mode!'. Pegasus went into Birage mode and started hitting Lynx multiple times. Johannes gritted his teeth. "That's it I will finish you off. Lynx!" Lynx started attacking back. Lynx hit Pegasus multiple times which made Pegasus sent flying. "It's not over Johannes" Gingka says. "Of course it is. Just look at your bey" Johannes points at Pegasus. 'Pegasus!' Pegasus was spinning slowly and was wobbly. "The world will all know that the greatest blader in the world was defeated by me. Johannes!" he yells. "I will defeat you, you hear me!" Gingka shouts. "Say what!?" Johannes was confused. "Go Pegasus!". Pegasus jumped in the air and then dived down. "Special move! Super Cosmic Nova!" Pegasus released it's true strength. It hit Lynx from above which made a big explosion. Lynx stopped spinning and Pegasus was still spinning. Gingka won.

"Yay, Gingka!" Kenta hugged Gingka. "Good job I say. "WOO HOO!" Madoka shouted. Johannes just looked at Lynx and then at Gingka. "It isn't over yet!" Johannes grabbed Lynx and ran away.. "We will see him again. For now let's go". "Wait for me!". Someone yelled. They turned around to see Yuki running towards them. "Yuki!".

Yuki stopped running. "Hello everyone. It's good to see you again!". Gingka, Madoka and Kenta and I all went to the B-Pit where they packed all their things to go. I went to my house. "We all met in front of my house so we can go to the airport together. "I can't believe you're a Legendary Warrior Laurie" says Yuki. "I know, I-". "Hey don't forget about us". We turn to see Kyoya and Benkei behind us. "Kyoya!". "We're just here to help and nothing else" Kyoya said. "That's the spirit Kyoya!". Kyoya just rolled his eyes. We all go to the airport together. We bought our tickets and flew to Yangon, Myanmar.

The plane landed in the airport in Yangon. "Okay guys we're here" Gingka announces. We took a taxi to a town in Yangon. Night came and we stayed in a hotel. I lay on my bed awake thinking about the necklaces and the Legendary Warriors. My bedroom light turned on. I saw Gingka at the door. "Can't sleep?" He asked me. I nod. He walks toward my bed. "Can you try to forget about the necklaces for once? I mean, it's bugging you to much and I'm getting worried" Gingka said. "I can't. After I heard about the legend about Morgona, I started worrying about what will happen to the world. What if I can't defeat her" Gingka sits on my bed. "You can, I know it. Even though you're not as powerful as me but you are still strong" he says. "Thanks I say". "Try to sleep okay". He turns off my light. I managed to fall asleep. I had a dream.

I was there in Metal Bey City. Everything in it was destroyed and was on fire. I saw Morgona destroying everything in the city. She killed the people, burned buildings and made everyone her slaves. "No" I whispered to myself. I saw my necklace on the ground. It was destroyed. I saw Gingka and the rest of my friends as slaves of Morgona. I ran to them but Morgona's guards shoved me. My friends were shouting my name. Morgona then used her powers to kill my friends. I stood there. Tears were coming out of my eyes. They were gone.

I stood up on my bed knowing it was just a nightmare. I ate breakfast and met with my friends. Today is the day of the tournament. Everyone noticed I didn't talk much since breakfast. "Laurie. Are you okay. You didn't talk to us since yesterday. Is something wrong?" Gingka asked me. "It's none of your business" I say. "Laurie, is it something about the necklaces?" Kenta asked. I nod. "Can you just forget about the necklaces for-". "Can you guys shut up!" I shout. Everyone was quiet. we took a bus to the place where the tournament was held. In this tournament, you have to be tested if you're a good blader or not to get in the tournament. Since my friends and I didn't get tested, we have to watch them battle instead. We didn't see any necklace on the bladers in this tournament so that means that none of them were a Legendary Warrior. The final battle of the tournament began. The first blader to come in was a female blader named Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov. She has vermilion hair and wears a tanktop with an army jacket over it. Ninel also wears camouflauge shorts that reaches her thigh. "Go Turquoise Alicorn!" she yelled as she charged toward her opponent. Wow! Ninel is actually really good. I looked closely at Ninel and noticed a necklace with a turquoise gem with five stars surrounding it. I gasped.

"Gingka". I shook him. "What?". I point at Ninel. "Look, she's wearing a necklace and it looks almost like mine. Gingka gasped. "That means that Ninel is a". "Exactly, she's a Legendary Warrior just like me. Looks like we found our first-". I was interrupted by a bright light coming from the stadium. It faded away and I noticed that Turquoise Alicorn was different. It just transformed. I didn't know that after you got the necklace your bey will transform. Ninel's bey might of transformed because of her bey spirit. If I was really confident, my bey could transform as well. "Ninel won!" the announcer shouted. I turned to the stadium. I wasn't paying attention to the battle and now I missed it. Darn it! The tournament was over and it was now time to go. My friends and I went to Ninel. "Congrats Ninel! You did great out there" I say. "Thanks". She looks at Gingka. "You must be Gingka Hagane. I heard you defeated Nemisis and saved the world. Am I right?". Gingka nods. "You did great to Ninel". Gingka and Ninel shook hands. "These are my friends. This is Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya, Benkei, Yuki and Laurie". Ninel and I shook hands. "Nice to meet you guys". "Ninel, I need to talk to you about something and it has to do with the necklace you're wearing. I also have the same one but the gem is white". "I just got the necklace 5 days ago when a light that came from the sky. I didn't know it made Turquoise Alicorn transform. From now on I'm calling it Frostheart Alicorn". I look at my friends. She's got to be a Legendary Warrior. "Actually there's a legend behind the necklaces" I say. "Cool, let's hear it".

I told Ninel the legend of Morgona and the Legendary Warriors. Ninel's jaw dropped. "Since the light came to me and it revealed a necklace, that means that I am a Legendary Warrior. this is going to be so exciting". "So now that we've found you, are you going to help us find the rest of them?" I asked her. "YES! Totally. I will help you guys. I haven't done anything this exciting before.". She turns to leave but turns to us again. "Hey, since I was one of the people who won the tournament, there will be a big party for the winners at the mayor's mansion tomorrow. Maybe you guys can come". I look at my friends and we all nod but except for Kyoya since he didn't seem to care. "Sure we would love to" I say. "Oh my gosh. Thank you. Thank you! I can't believe I'm hanging out with one of the bladers who defeated Nemisis" she jumps up and down happily. "Sorry Ninel, we have to go now. Nice talking with you". "Bye Laurie. Bye guys". We all hug Ninel-except for Kyoya. He just stood there with his arms crossed and he was leaning on a fence. (Since that's what he normally does)

We went on a bus which took us back to the hotel. I couldn't believe we found the second Legendary warrior. 2 were found. They were Ninel and I. That means there are 6 more we need to find. The next morning we contacted the WBBA. "You found one?! Good job team. That means 6 more to go" Ryo says. "We already know that Dad" Gingka said as he rolled his eyes. "Hikaru and I just found the location of the third Legendary Warrior. She's located in Tokyo Japan. I heard there is a tournament going on there in Tokyo. Hope you find him/her. Good luck everyone" Ryo said. Our chat ended. We went around Yangon to just see what's there. Madoka and I went to the mall. While Gingka, Benkei and Kenta went to a fast food resteraunt. Yuki went to a museum. Kyoya, I have know idea what he's doing. I can't wait to go to the party for the winners of the tournament. We went to the mayor's mansion and we saw alot of people there. I caught a glimpse of Ninel. We hugged and had a long conversation. The party ended at 12:30. it was now time to go. I waved "Bye" to Ninel. My friends and I took a bus back to the hotel.

I looked at my necklace. Tomorrow we're going to Tokyo, Japan to look for the third Legendary Warrior. Ninel's coming with us. I lay on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Longest. Chapter. EVER! I have to admit. It was fun writing this. This was my first 3000 word chapter I ever wrote. Remember, the contest is still going on. To see more go to my profile and the contest and OC submission sheet are both at the bottom. Please Review/Favourite/Follow and please no flames. Bye everyone! SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! So sorry I couldn't update for a long time. You see, I'm currently on vacation so it's hard to update and the internet wasn't good. Enjoy the story guys! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The plane finally landed at the airport in Tokyo, Japan. Laurie peeked out the window.

She couldn't believe that she was finally home. She missed Japan a lot and she couldn't believe that a Legendary Warrior was actually in Japan. Since Ninel is coming along, that means they have one more person to help them.

"Madoka, can you search up any bey tournaments that are going on in Tokyo?" Laurie asked the brunette haired girl. Madoka turned on her little laptop.

"Let's see" she says as she typed in her little laptop. Something popped up.

"Aha! There is a big tournament here so I think the Legendary Warrior might enter" she says. Everyone looks at her.

"So that means that a Legendary Warrior might enter" Ninel says. Everyone nods.

"Okay, tomorrow we will go to the tournament but for now we have to find a hotel" Gingka suggested. They all nod our heads.

"I think I know one that's just around the corner. Follow me" Ninel says. We follow Ninel and eventually we found a hotel. They slept there for 1 night and the next day, they went to the tournament held in the stadium in Tokyo.

The next day

"Goooood morning beyblade fans! Blader DJ here and I'm here to announce today's tournament held in the capitol city of Japan. You heard it! Tokyo! Bladers from all over Japan has come here to compete in this big tournament. The winner will get 1000 bey points! Good luck everyone!" Blader DJ announced in the TV.

Gingka and his friends quickly ate and went to the arena in the middle of Tokyo. Gingka, Ninel, Laurie and Kyoya were going to compete while the rest will watch.

As they were walking, Laurie clutched her necklace in her hand. "Hey, you okay?" a voice said. Laurie turned around and realized it was Ninel.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I'm just nervous about the tournament, you know?" Laurie tells Ninel.

"I understand. I am too. I'm also kind of nervous if we will win and if the Legendary Warrior will join us" the vermillion haired blader tells the Andromeda wielder.

"Yeah, you have a point. The Legendary Warrior might not wanna listen to us so I'm also nervous about that too. If I was going to battle her, I'm wondering if shes really strong" Laurie said. Ninel smiles.

"Hey, can you two slow pokes quit talking and get a move on!"

A voice yelled at the two of them. It was Kyoya. Laurie glares at the him. "Can you try to be nice to us for once!" Laurie shot back. Ninel grabbed Laurie's hand.

"It's about to start!" Ninel tells her.

* * *

**At the stadium**

The stadium was huge and it was packed with thousands of fans. There was a lot of screaming so it's hard to talk to the person beside you. The gang went into their rooms where their supposed to wait until it's their turn.

First came bladers that they barely even know. Then came Gingka, Ninel and Kyoya and Laurie. Laurie was impressed of how strong those 3 were, especially Ninel since her bey got a lot stronger than last time. Ninel and Laurie were watching the 5th battle which was between two bladers. There was a female blader that looked really strong. It turns out that her name was Hope Song. During the battle, something caught Ninel's eye. Her eyes widened and she went a little closer to the TV.

"Is everything alright Ninel?" Laurie asked her Eurasian friend as she walked to the TV. Ninel finally stopped when she was close enough.

"There's something strange with that girl, Hope Song" Ninel answers.

"Really?! What is it?" Laurie asked. Ninel studied the TV screen a little more and then she gasped. She points at the screen."She's a Legendary Warrior!" Ninel exclaimed. Laurie got up from her chair. "How do you know that?"

"I saw the necklace. It looked exactly like ours but the gem in the middle is red" Ninel said. Laurie's jaw dropped. "We have to tell the others" she says.

"A Legendary Warrior!?" the rest of the gang shouts in unison. "You really saw the necklace?" Gingka questioned.

Ninel nodded. "Yes, I saw that she was wearing a necklace but I knew it wasn't an ordinary one since it looked so mysterious. It looked exactly like ours, except it had a red gem" Ninel explains.

"So we knew that she has to be one of them. There's no doubt about it" Laurie adds.

"Guys, their picking the next opponents for the next battle" Kenta tells them. "The next battle of the Tokyo tournament is... Ninel VS Laurie!" Blader DJ announced.

Laurie and Ninel looked at each other. "So, we finally get to have a battle between both of us" Ninel said before going to their rooms to get ready.

Laurie sat down on one of the couches in Ninel's and Laurie's waiting rooms and looks down at her bey. _This is it. I have to win so I can battle with Hope Song, the third Legendary Warrior. _I stood up and walk to the stadium.

I walk to one side of the stadium. Blader DJ's voice boomed. "Here we have our very own Laurie Conners and her opponent, Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov!"

Ninel was across from me. "Good luck" Laurie says. Ninel smiles. "Good luck to you too" Ninel says back. "Now let's start this battle!" yelled Blader DJ. Ninel and I both took out our beys and launchers

"3!"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" Ninel and I both launched our beys. Frostheart Alicorn went the opposite direction of Destiny Andromeda.

"Go now! Destiny Andromeda!" I shout at my bey. Andromeda charged at Frostheart Alicorn. Andromeda started using some barrage attacks on Alicorn.

Ninel was impressed. "You've got some skill Laurie" Ninel says. Laurie smiled at her Eurasian friend.

"Thanks but I have more" Andromeda stopped hitting Frostheart Alicorn and charged at it with incredible speed. "Dodge it, Alicorn!" Ninel commanded.

Frostheart Alicorn dodged the attack. "Now see my moves!'

Frostheart Alicorn charged back at Andromeda and was it pushing back.

"Don't give in Andromeda! Push back!" Laurie commanded her bey. It was no use. Andromeda was still pushed back.

"It's no use Laurie" Ninel says. Laurie gritted her teeth.

"Okay then. Special move. Midnight Dance!" Laurie called in her special move. the diamonds on Andromeda's fusion wheel were glowing a faint white glow. It delivered powerful barrage attacks on Alicorn. After all those attacks, Laurie found out that Alicorn was still spinning.

"B-b-but how?" she questions. She figured out that Alicorn had some sort of snowy white barrier protecting it.

"I secretly called in my special move. White Russian Barrier. It will create a snowy barrier that protects Alicorn from any attack so you can't stand a chance to it. Your attack did damage it a little but it wasn't good enough." Ninel explained.

"What?"

Laurie knew that she didn't stand a chance to Ninel since her bey got upgraded and was a lot stronger than usual, but she still didn't want to give up now. Even if it meant victory to Ninel.

"I will end this battle here and now. Special move! Snow Ring Destruction!" Ninel called in another one of her special moves. Laurie smiled at her.

"That's the spirit Ninel, but I won't give up just yet. Special move! Aqua Wave-"

Laurie gasped. She noticed something. Andromeda had some snowy ring on it. The ring was freezing and eventually, Andromeda turned into ice before it had the chance to use the special move!

Frostheart Alicorn came and slammed into the frozen Andromeda with incredible force and sent it flying. Everyone was silent. Alicorn was the only one still spinning and Andromeda stopped spinning and it was on the ground, barely moving.

"W-we have a winner! This battle goes to the powerful wielder of Frostheart Alicorn, Ninel!" Blader DJ announced. The audience was cheering. Laurie was devastated of her loss but was still happy that her friend had won. She closed her lime green eyes and smiled. The bey crew had come to cheer Ninel of her victory.

"You did pretty good, Ninel" Laurie said. The bey crew was looking at her.

"Next time after my bey transforms, let's have another battle, just the two of us" I suggest as I turned to walk away. Someone grabbed her by the her shoulder. Laurie turned and faced Ninel.

"Here" Ninel says as she gave Andromeda to Laurie. "I know it's a little damaged but it will get better"

Laurie grins takes her bey back. "Thank you" Laurie thanked Ninel and then the two of them hugged.

After the fierce battle between the two friends, they went back to their rooms to rest. Ninel clutched her bey in a fist.

"It's gonna be alright Ninel" Laurie tried to comfort her.

"What if the next battle is gonna be me against Hope Song? What if I lose? What if she doesn't join our side?" Ninel was a little worried and I can't stand to see my friend worrying like this.

"Welcome back, bladers! The next battle of the Tokyo tournament will be..." Blader DJ announced.

Ninel and Laurie turned to the TV to see the next battle.

"Kyoya and Gingka!"

Laurie and Ninel couldn't believe it. It has been weeks since these two rivals battled and they both knew that the rivals will be happy to battle again.

* * *

**In Gingka's Room**

**Gingka's P.O.V**

Blader DJ was about to announce the next battle of the tournament.

"Kyoya and Gingka!" He yells. I nearly fell out of my chair. Madoka and Kenta both gasped. I clutched Cosmic Pegasus in my hand. _It's finally time. Just you wait Kyoya. We'll have an awesome battle. Just the two of us._

* * *

**4th chappie done. Phew! This took me a while to think of a plot but I did it. It was a little short but it was still a great chapter. I know, I made Ninel win so quickly. I'm not good with writing bey battles and I ran out of ideas on what to do next so I might need help with that. And I made them use their special moves really quickly so that's one of the problems. I liked the ending of this chapter. I can't wait for the battle of the two rivals. I know it's gonna be epic. It turns out that Hope Song was the third Legendary Warrior. Remember guys! The contest is still going see more go to the end of my profile. I've already got 3 authors that won and their OCs so I will need 5 more author winner and their OCs. If I don't get them, then I can't write the next few chapters. Please Review/Fav/Follow and I will see you guys later. Bye guys! SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA! :D**


End file.
